Kazuhito Narita
|Narita Kazuhito}} was previously a second-year at Karasuno High, playing as one of the team's substitute middle blockers. As of 2018, he is working for a realty firm. Appearance Like Tanaka, he has a shaved head except his hair appears much darker and doesn't have a widow's peak. He is tall and has a lean build. He has wide brown eyes and narrow eyebrows that match his hair color. Personality Narita appears to be a calm, friendly person who doesn't get riled up too easily. Background He joined the Karasuno boys' volleyball team in his first year of high school, but left with Ennoshita and Kinoshita shortly after Coach Ukai returned to the team as they were unable to keep up with the harsh training methods. However, they regretted their decisions and came back but by that time, Ukai was hospitalized again. This past led them to call themselves the "The Ungrateful Second Years." Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc In the anime, Narita debuts in the 3-on-3 match as the referee. In the manga, he doesn’t debut until the Aobajōsai match. Aobajōsai Practice Match Narita is seen in the background as Daichi explains the roster for the practice match. Narita doesn’t play in this match, but cheers on his teammates on the sides. Nekoma Practice Match During the training camp, Hinata and Kageyama approach the second years after hearing Ennoshita’s comment about how he ran away. Shamefully, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita reveal their past and how they quit the team for a while after the original Ukai returned. Narita admits that the only reason Daichi let them back in was because they were short on members. Narita doesn’t play during the match, but cheers on his teammates on the side. Interhigh Arc Narita mainly cheers on his teammates. Tokyo Expedition Arc Narita, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita help Nishinoya and Tanaka study for the exams at Tanaka’s house. Along with the rest of the team, Narita takes part in the training camp with Nekoma High, Ubugawa High, Shinzen High, and Fukurōdani Academy. After Hinata and Kageyama argue over their quick strike, Ukai switches Narita in for Hinata for the entire day. Spring High Preliminary Arc Karasuno vs Johzenji After Kageyama gets injured, Narita is switched in for Hinata. Narita performs well because of his compatibility and longtime experience with Sugawara. Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa Narita is switched in after Tsukishima injures himself. In the end, Karasuno wins and proceeds to Nationals. Tokyo Nationals Arc Statistics Narita is decently skilled at spikes and is especially compatible with Sugawara, whom he's been playing with for a while. However, he has trouble adapting to new setters and different attacks, showing that his skill-set is limited. As of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 237 cm * Jumping Reach: 322 cm (spike) / 305 cm (block) Relationships Chikara Ennoshita and Hisashi Kinoshita He is good friends with the two and is often with them, even outside of team practice. They call themselves the "Ungrateful Second Years" because of their past with leaving the team. Karasuno High Narita often gives moral support to his underclassmen. He has a good friendship with Tanaka and Nishinoya, whom he helped study for the final exams, though he doesn't hold the same power over them as Ennoshita does. Trivia *Favorite Food: Tamagoyaki (sushi omelette). *Narita wears white gym shoes with white accents. *In the anime, his jersey number is switched from 8 to 7 during the Interhigh Preliminaries matches against Date Tech and against Aobajōsai. In the second season, his jersey number is switched back to 8. It is not known whether or not this was an animation error or done on purpose. *On Haikyuu's official website he is not listed in the character files, but he is an official member of Karasuno's team and has gone to every tournament. *His star sign is Leo. *When asked about Narita's name, Furudate said, “I named him this way because it sounds oldest-son-ish and because I personally like the character 仁 (virtue).”Haikyū!! Guidebook *'Nomenclature': ** Narita (成田): ''From ''成 (nari) meaning "become", and 田 (ta) meaning "rice paddy". Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Middle Blockers Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:2nd Year